The present invention relates generally to devices for aligning and spacing shingles on a work surface. More particularly, disclosed herein is a shingle gauge for determining and controlling the overlap and exposure of shingles during the installation of the shingles on a work surface.
Shingles of the type used for roofing and building construction can be manufactured from a variety of materials. The material used in the manufacture of a shingle is of course dependent on the intended use of the shingle and the external conditions to which the shingle material will be exposed. Shingles or shinglelike products have a variety of uses in the building construction process. They are used to cover roofing surfaces as well as to cover the exterior walls of a building structure. For example, shingles may be manufactured from asphalt material for roofing purposes or from wood when used as clapboard on exterior wall surfaces. Regardless of the material used, however, proper installation demands that each row of shingles be laid along a straight and level course that ensures consistent overlap and exposure and a parallel orientation of adjacent rows of shingles.
One knowledgeable in the art will be aware that roofing shingles essentially comprise a rectangular strip of material with a plurality of slots extending perpendicularly from a lower longitudinal edge of the shingle to a mid-portion of the shingle. Shingle installers often gauge the amount of overlap between rows of shingles by aligning the lower edge of the shingle being installed directly with the tips of the slots in the underlying shingle or spaced a given distance from the tips of the slots in the underlying shingle. Disadvantageously, however, this method often leads to deviations in overlap between adjacent shingles. This deviation can result, for example, from the fact that slots in shingles often vary at least slightly in length whereby the users reference point is unreliable. Deviation also manifests itself when multiple installers are working on a given roof because different roofing installers often have different concepts of alignment. Still further, deviation can often result from the fact that properly aligning shingles under such a method demands attentiveness that can not be consistently maintained during the rapid process of roofing installation.
Unfortunately, even slight variances in the degree of overlap between adjacent shingles can result in misalignment of an entire shingle row. This misalignment can be aggravated over the course of a given row and even further aggravated with each succeeding row. This can lead to a gross misalignment of an entire roofing or siding installation. One will appreciate that such misalignment can detract from the aesthetic beauty of the finished structure. More importantly, however, misalignment can lead to problems with leakage and difficulties in installation such as when a row of shingles intersects with a peak of a roof in a skewed manner.
A number of devices have been used by practitioners of the art in attempting to ensure straight and level courses. Unfortunately, many current devices suffer from a number of disadvantages. Many gauges of the prior art have a number of connected parts that must work in unison and are cumbersome and not easily maneuvered by a single installer. Furthermore, other prior art devices require plural straight edges, which are connected by an adjustable bar, to align adjacent shingles. Such devices often require two actors to set the shingle exposure and overlap. Still further, many current devices require assembly in the field, which further complicates the process of installation.
These problems are particularly apparent in the case of an experienced layperson because laypeople lack sufficient experience in shingling and often have difficulty in maintaining a true line of parallel exposure and overlap between adjacent rows of shingles. Furthermore, some of the gauges now available have the disadvantage of requiring a certain degree of experience to assemble and operate. Still further, some of these gauges are too expensive for a handyperson to invest in when he or she will only require its use on an occasional basis.
In light of the above, it is clear that there is a need for an invention that could provide a solution to at least one of the problems discussed. However, an invention solving each and every one of the aforementioned problems while providing a number of heretofore unrealized advantages would certainly represent a marked advance in the art.
Advantageously, a principle object of the present invention is to provide a shingle gauge that enables one installing shingles to ensure the accurate and consistent overlap and exposure of shingles during their installation.
In furtherance of this primary object, the invention has the incidental objects of providing a shingle gauge that is durable, lightweight, and easily transported by the ultimate user.
Another object of the invention is to provide a shingle gauge that allows for rapid shingle installation, particularly by an installer employing a powered nail gun.
Furthermore, the present invention seeks to provide a shingle gauge that is a unitary hand held device that is easily operated by a single actor.
A further object of the invention is to provide the ultimate user with a gauge that is simply and quickly adjustable to a plurality of shingle exposure settings.
Of course, one must note that additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious both to one who reads this specification and views the accompanying drawings and to one who has an opportunity to make use of an embodiment of the present invention for a shingle gauge.
In carrying forth these objects, a most basic embodiment of the shingle gauge comprises a gauge base, a first shingle engaging surface disposed adjacent to a first end of the gauge base, and a second shingle engaging surface disposed adjacent to a second end of the gauge base. In such an embodiment, the first shingle engaging surface and the second shingle engaging surface naturally will be separated by a given distance. Even under this most basic embodiment of the invention, a user can control the overlap and exposure of shingles during installation by engaging the first shingle engaging surface with an edge of a first course of shingles and engaging the second shingle engaging surface with an edge of a second course of shingles.
A preferred shingle gauge will further include a means for adjusting the distance between the first shingle engaging surface and the second shingle engaging surface. Such a means could comprise a plurality of apertures spaced longitudinally along the gauge base for selectively receiving an engaging member that is coupled to the second shingle engaging surface. Under such an arrangement, a user can insert the engaging member into a selected aperture of the plurality of apertures to select the distance between the first shingle engaging surface and the second shingle engaging surface.
The engaging member could comprise a bolt and the second shingle engaging surface could comprise a bolt head. In such a case, the shingle gauge preferably will further include a nut for selectively locking the engaging member and the second shingle engaging surface in a given aperture of the plurality of apertures. Preferably, the bolt head will be generally round whereby the distance between the first shingle engaging surface and the second shingle engaging surface will be consistent without regard to the angular orientation of the bolt head.
Still further improvements could be incorporated into the shingle gauge to enhance its utility still further. For example, the second or distal end of the gauge base could be beveled to enable a user to lift and separate shingles easily and without abrading his or her fingers. Also, length incrementation could be disposed along at least a portion of the gauge base to permit a user to measure articles as necessary. Preferably, the length incrementation will be disposed along a first side of the gauge base, the first shingle engaging surface will comprise a straight edge affixed to the gauge base generally perpendicularly to a longitudinal axis of the gauge base, and the straight edge will extend from only a second side of the gauge base. With this, the first shingle engaging surface will be functional but will not interfere with a users measuring activities.
Even further still, the shingle gauge can have a notch disposed on the gauge base in alignment with the first shingle engaging surface whereby a user can ensure proper shingle alignment. Preferably, there will be provided a plurality of notches disposed in alignment with at least some of the plurality of apertures. With this, each notch will align with the first shingle engaging surface when the engaging member is engaged with the notch""s respective aperture.
Even further advantage can be gained by additionally including a handle affixed to the gauge base for enabling a user to grip and control the shingle gauge. Where such a handle is provided, the handle and the gauge base can be formed from a single piece of material bent into a generally U-shaped configuration with a first leg of the U comprising the handle and a second leg of the U comprising the gauge base. To prevent the shingle gauge from slipping from a users hand, a frictional coating of rubber, for example, can be disposed over at least a portion of the handle.
Of course, one should be mindful that the foregoing discussion is designed merely to instill a better appreciation of the inventor""s contribution to the art. Therefore, before an embodiment of the invention is explained in detail, it must be made clear that the following details of construction, descriptions, and illustrations of inventive concepts are mere examples of the many possible manifestations of the invention.